


Missed You

by dcrthkenobi (galakticfinn)



Series: BodhiCassian Raise Poe [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galakticfinn/pseuds/dcrthkenobi
Summary: Domestic Fluff. That's it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This might just end up being a series of various fluffy domestic things in my series.

Bodhi threw more spices into the stew and stirred it, the savory aroma drifting through the kitchen. He smiled when he felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around him from behind and his husband nuzzle the side of his cheek. Bodhi turned around and leaned against the counter so that he could kiss Cassian.

Cassian traced his finger along Bodhi’s jawline. He’d only been away for two and a half weeks, but it felt like a life time to Cassian.

Bodhi ran his hand down Cassian’s arm and pressed his forehead against Cassian’s. “I missed you.” He wrapped a hand around the back of Cassian’s neck and pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

“Mmm, I love you.” Cassian whispered against Bodhi’s lips. He pulled away and looked over at the stew. “And _that_ smells _amazing_ , just like –“

Cassian was interrupted by the sound of small feet running through the house before something collided with his legs.

“Papa! Papa! You’re home!”

Cassian knelt down and kissed the top of Poe’s head, “Hey, mijo. Have you been behaving while I was off planet?” he asked, ruffling Poe’s hair.

Poe blinked innocently up at Cassian. “I’m _always_ good, Papa.” Poe turned his gaze to Bodhi and gave him a dazzling grin. “Right, Abu?”

“Except when you don’t do your homework like you promised.” Bodhi looked pointedly at Poe. “Supper’s in forty-five minutes.”

Poe deflated slightly, “Yes, Abu.” Poe paused then perked up again when he had a thought. “Abu jaan?” he asked in a sing-song voice. “If I finish my work can we go flying?”

Bodhi glanced down at Poe’s excited face. “ _Maybe_. I’ll think about it, okay?”

“If _he_ won’t take you flying I will. Okay, mijo?”

Poe gave a little, “yay!” then scurried off to his room.

 _“Cassian!_ ” Bodhi hissed once Poe was out of ear shot. “You have to say no to him _sometimes._ Kriff, our son will grow up completely spoiled if you keep giving into all of his demands.”

Cassian wrapped his arms around Bodhi again. “Our son, huh?” He leaned forward and started kissing along Bodhi’s jaw, loving the small groan that Bodhi let out.

“Stop distracting me…” Bodhi sighed half-heartedly, letting his eyes flutter shut.

“You love me.”

Bodhi opened his eyes again and brushed his fingers against Cassian’s cheek. “Yeah, I do.”


End file.
